


The Nymph

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nymphs are <i>supposed</i> to be girls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HARPG0 for going over this. And some advice from a friend :)

Yosef met the nymph the day before Shabbat.

He was out gathering wood in the western valley. Nymphs were, he had thought—according to his mother’s tales of the people who lived here originally—supposed to be girls, and half-naked.

This nymph was half-naked, but was definitely a boy. A very pretty, bright creature with blond ringlets and green eyes. His hands and skin were unblemished and soft looking, as were his feet, bare of sandals and stained with grass.

"You can't be a nymph," Yosef pointed out. A part of him realised he shouldn't be talking to heathen spirits, but he looked particularly pretty and he'd introduced himself to Yosef first.

Yosef had always been taught to be polite.

"Nymphs are _supposed_ to be girls."

The spirit crossed his arms and was able to look down at him with his nose in the air. Yosef was a little impressed.

"You're _human_. Obviously you don't know anything."

This creature—the nymph, as he had introduced himself with no name—gave a small huff of disgust and pushed back a lock of hair. The creature’s green eyes flared strangely, like tiny fire embers, which Yosef thought likely the reflection of the sun. He was wearing some type of gauzy toga. Yosef tried not to look too closely. It made him feel a bit funny.

It wasn't right that any boy, spirit or not, should look so beautiful.

"Well, do something nymph-like?" said Yosef, and then blushed when he said it. He knew what nymphs were supposed to do, but he was a boy, so he was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

Or so he thought.

The blond nymph gave him a wicked smile and, without warning, stole a kiss from him, his lips warm like sunlight. The warmth coursed down his spine and curled his toes with languid heat, and his eyes slipped closed. He thought he might have sighed. The wood fell from his arms, forgotten.

Yosef opened his eyes when the kissed ended, missing the heat. Yosef covered his face in embarrassment and felt a blush rise to the surface. Peering through his fingers, he saw the creature looking supremely pleased.


End file.
